Blossoming Anew
by Lady AlyseB630
Summary: This is based on in the middle of New Moon after Edward left. Remember when Laurent tried to kill Bella but was stopped by the Pack? Well what would have happened if it had been Victoria who found Bella and the pack was too late? ON HOLD!
1. Past

**This is based on in New Moon after Edward left. Remember when Laurent tried to kill Bella but was stopped by the pack well what would have happen if it was Victoria who found Bella and the pack was too late? I took a few words from the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

15 years ago Edward left me. I remember thinking oh he'll come back soon. Or I did at least for about one year before Victoria came. 

I remember that day like it was yesterday instead of 14 years ago. I had been at our Meadow lying on the dirty floor in a tight ball. Crying as my memories tore a hole in my heart I wonder why I had come here when I knew how badly it would hurt me.

As I lay surround by what once was my most happiest place but was now my living nightmare. I felt the sudden unwanted presence of someone else. I slowly looked up to see a figure a little away slightly shaded by the trees. At first I though it was Edward but as the figure drew closer I felt my stomach drop. I knew who it was.

_Victoria._

She looked the same her brilliant hair full of leaves. Her eyes glowing red. Her clotthing tattered. "_Bella?_" she asked looking amused, "_I didn't expect to find you so easily_"

I found my voice and answered in a confused manner, "_Why are you looking for me Victoria?_"

"_Simple_" she said her voice still amused, "_I'm here to kill you_"

I staggered back a step. The way she said it was like it was nothing new. I opened my mouth and tried to speak but only managed a quick squeak, "_Me?_ "

"_Yes, don't you remember your Edward killed my beloved James_" she said it with a slight edge before she could stop herself.

I winced slightly at _**his**_ name but she continued to speak, "_I know it seems a little backward to you but without James things have been a little backwards for me_"

Dear god she's crazy.

I was dragged from my inner thoughs as she continued to speak. "_But mabey my plans were flawed since you must not be very important to Edward if he left you here_"

That one tore right through my chest.

"I_ might as well enjoy myself while I'm here and you do smell delish_" she said her eyes turning black. I put a hand quickly to my neck as I though of James and how much he had hurt me but then I realized 'what was the point Edward didn't love me and I was a empty shell why not just give up.' Yes this was perfect this was final my chance at true happiness.

I looked at Victoria with absolute adoration (The act of worship). She was like an angel from above. "_Thank you_" I breathed in sudden awe.

I must have shocked her because her mouth actually dropped open and suprise crossed her face, "_Wa?_"she said stupified.

"_Your going to kill me_" I said softly,"_your releasing me from the pain of losing Edward_" I could say his name without it hurting because I knew I wouldn't live much longer.

"_In that case i'll just lengthin that pain to say...eternity_" she said slyly.

At first I didn't understand what she was saying till it sunk in. I felt horrorified at the very idea of an eternity without Edward and I knew it showed by the evil smug smirk on her face.

I turned to run, I knew it was usless but my body still tried to flee. I barley had turned around, stupidly leaving myself easy prey, before I felt cold arms wrap around me in an iron grip and a flash of red hair before I felt a sharp pain in my neck.

I stiffen in her grasp but then just gave up as I felt the small hope that she might lose control and kill me by complete accident. I heard a sudden gasp a few moments later and heard myself hit the ground but didn't really feel it. I vaguely wondered why she had dropped me when I heard loud growling and the thunder of feet shake the ground below me.

I felt darkness overcome me and I realized I was dieing. I felt so happy that I began to cry and whispered softly into my head just before I let go.

"_I love you Edward Cullen..._".

And then I died...

* * *

_**Blossoming Anew...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**What did you think please tell me I'd love to hear your opinion. The next chapter is coming soon and will probably be slightly short and will began 14 years later after this chapter. Please comment.**


	2. 14 years later

**In case you forgot what had happened in the last chapter I put a tiny flashback in for you. Enjoy! )**

* * *

**Flashback **

_"I love you Edward Cullen...". _

_And then I died... _

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_14 years Later... _

...Or at least I had though I had.

I had skipped school today to go hunting alone. I caught a few deer and chased a bunny for a few minutes before running home. I was very fast. I also can still blush and cry like when I was human. I only have one power. I could copy the power of another vampire by simply touching them with one finger tip. It was a very useful and I loved it.

A few months after becoming a vampire I met a group of vampires named the Rosetts. There was Blain who had been turned in the 1800's by a vampire who was later killed by werewolves. Blain had found Asmerelda a few years later after she attacked by a group of vampires. She was now half vampire half werewolf all beautiful. They were like parents to me. They were also vegetarians and were very strong even for vampires.

Then there was Ashley and Damian I'm not quite sure about there past they were very private and I respected that. Ashley could move things by using her emotions and Damain could strike fear in you heart if you were stupid enough to look him in the eye. And lastly there was the twins Merry and Jerry. They just look alike not related. They could control minds.

Like when I was a human any powers that have to do with my mind didn't work so Damian and the twins powers had no effect on me. _Thank god._

The Rosetts, including myself, all have silver-green. Want to know why? It's because of my other power. It was that anyone I chose was able to bite a human wipe there memory and the human was fine. I plan on one day giving every vampire this ability so that they would no longer be able to kill humans and could only feed of them once a month. **((_Cheesy yes but it will have a mager part of this story later._))**

I slowed to a human walk as I neared the house.

I later realized that if I haden't been so deep in my thoughts I would have felt that something wasn't right. But I never saw it coming.

I threw the door open and dashed into the house, "_I'm home!_" I shouted and laughed as I ran down the hall, at human speed, towards the living room, "_Sorry I took so long I just lost track of time! And I got my outfit dirty_" I said sadly,

But quickly brightened, "_But that means more shopping!!!_" I squealed.

"_Ashley will you go with me tomorrow I could use your fashion**-**_" I felt my eyes widen as I entered the living room and felt 13 eyes on me.

Then I saw him and I felt my silver-green eyes widened even larger.

**_"Edward..."_**

* * *

_**Blooming Anew...

* * *

**_

**_To be continued...

* * *

_**

**I know this is short but the next one will be longer which might take a while. I should have the next chapter out soon Unless I have a writers block or I'm working on my other story's. The chapter will probably be called something like 'The unwanted reunion'. Or if it is called 'Edward' I might make it from his point of view or might do it from both sides of the story. Please comment!**

**

* * *

**

**Answer's for the one who are confused:**

_**Leria**-_

_**Merry and Jerry are not really twins they just look like it. Jerry and Merry's story is like Edward and Bella though Merry's blood wasn't as...'appealing' as Bella's had been and Jerry had turned Merry.**_

**If you have any more confusen please don't hesitate to ask. Thank you and goodbye. ; )**


	3. Twilight Author Note1

**_Author Note

* * *

_**

**T**o all my Twilight readers I'm very sorry that it's taking so long for me to write the next chapter. I've been having total writer block, I'm lazy, and basketball and school so as soon as I can I'll write the next chap[ters as soon as possible. I want you to know I'm not the kind to ditch stories I just write others when I have writers block for fun. Right now I'm working on a few more stories but because of my stupid acount :annoyed: I can only have 15 chapter which I'm already at so I'll be deleting stories sooner or later. If a story you like has been removed please place a review in one of my other stories and tell me the title of the story. Thank you and I'm sorry for the complications.

Also does anyone know how to get more chapters over 15? Because it's really annoying me!

* * *

This is messy because I wrote it very quickly. Also I've removed the story Forbidden Memories Chapter2, Sorry!

* * *

**_-Alyse B._**

* * *


End file.
